No me gusta su cariño
by lamisteriosacristal
Summary: Tras que su mamá regresa a trabajar, Yumiko Ichijouji se vio en la responsabilidad de cuidar a su hermana de dos años, Haruka. Una tarea que resultó inesperadamente fácil, aunque aburrida, pero que pronto descubrió que era peligrosa. O al menos lo era para sus libros


**No me gusta su cariño**

Cuando su mamá decidió volver al trabajo Yumiko descubrió que tenía una cosa en común con su papá: Un absoluto desconocimiento de que hacer en presencia de un bebé y/o menor de cinco años. Era distinto ayudar a cambiar un pañal o preparar un biberón a ser completamente responsable de lo que le sucediera. Lo único que empeoraba la situación era que a Haruka no le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella y siempre lo dejaba bien en claro.

Fue en medio de la desesperación del primer día, donde ni Leafmon o Poromon parecían interesados en ayudarla, que descubrió el secreto para sobrevivir las horas necesarias para que una persona responsable llegara. Quizás se gane un regaño de ser descubierta por ponerla enfrente de la televisión por horas pero en su defensa el plan funcionó.

Quieta, mirando concentrada la pantalla y, lo más importante, sin arrojarle cosas a su hermana mayor. Cuando estuvo segura de ese último detalle comenzó a dejarle sus juguetes cerca para cuando el programa no le agradaba tanto y comenzó a llevar bocadillos. Por lo general era bastante aburrido, pasándose dos o tres horas pensando como otros podían alejarse más de cinco metros de sus bebés mientras que ella se quedaba sentada a su lado por temor a algún accidente. Tal vez ellos no tenía una mamá como la suya que se puso a describir la facilidad con que todo podría terminar en un hospital antes del primer día de dejarla cuidado a su hermana menor.

A veces las preocupaciones de su mamá eran divertidas de oír, esta última fue estresante.

Aunque la nueva rutina no se convirtió en su nueva actividad favorita, era más fácil pasar el tiempo cuando Haruka le integraba en sus juegos. Generalmente solo para aceptar una taza de un té que en realidad solo era agua o dedicarle una sonrisa cuando señalaba algo que le gustaba del programa al que Yumiko no le prestaba atención.

 _"_ _Por suerte ya llegó"_ Pensó esa mañana colocando ceremonialmente la caja que acababa de llegar por correo en su cama _"Si yo también tengo algo para entretenerme será más fácil esperar a cuando crezca y realmente podamos hacer algo juntas"_

Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver los libros dentro de la caja, los nuevos integrantes de su colección y aunque tenía deseos de empezarlos de inmediato volvió a cerrar la caja. Ya tenía decidido por cual empezar cuando le tocara cuidar a Haruka.

…

* * *

Ruido.

Eran gritos.

No veían de la televisión.

No le gustaban.

Poromon y Leafmon todavía esperaban sus tazas de té pero Haruka no podía servirlas. Una y otra vez miraba al sofá donde Yumiko leía un libro, gritando y saltando en el sofá. Rechazándola cuando le ofreció su té.

Era distinto.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que haber algo distinto?

Mamá no estaba. Ella se iba con el sol y cuando estaba en casa dormía mucho.

Papá dijo que no la despertara, a Haruka tampoco le gustaba cuando la despertaban y por eso dejó de jugar en el cuarto. Ahora debía estar frente a la televisión.

A veces Yumiko estaba con ella, otras veces era Kouhei. Antes no le gustaba, Yumiko era siempre ruidosa, siempre molestándola. Pero ella fue quien activaba la televisión, colorida y divertida.

Cuando la niña que vivía dentro perdía sus cosas debía ayudarla a encontrarlas, era muy difícil. Poromon era quien lo lograba haciendo que la niña estuviera feliz. Le gustaba verla feliz por lo que se esforzaba en ayudar mientras el té estaba listo.

Un día Yumiko empezó a jugar con ella. No entendió porque pero era aún más divertido. Yumiko era divertida cuando no era ruidosa.

Pero ella volvió a ser muy ruidosa.

No entendía.

No entendía lo que decía o porque volvía a no querer jugar con ella.

La culpa era de esa cosa en sus manos.

Eso apareció y el ruido volvió.

Eso apareció y Yumiko ya no quería jugar.

 _"_ _Fuente del mal"_

La niña de la televisión siempre las mencionaba. Una vez incluso uno parecido a esa cosa apareció, la niña había dicho que era muy peligrosa y por eso la dañó.

Con la mirada fija en la cosa Haruka tomó una decisión. Si quería a Yumiko de vuelta esa cosa debía irse. Debía proteger a su hermana o esa cosa la volvería en un ser ruidoso por siempre.

Haruka dejó la taza en el piso y en su lugar tomó la jarra llena de agua. Esperó hasta que Yumiko dejara el libro sobre el sofá en medio de uno de sus gritos y, justo como la niña había hecho, se acercó a la cosa arrojándole toda el agua.

El siguiente grito de Yumiko fue muy fuerte pero era normal. También pasó en la televisión por lo que con una sonrisa regresó con los digimon a tomar el té, aunque ahora también debían imaginarse el agua.

….

* * *

En total su pedido constaba de cuatro libros para los cuales estuvo ahorrando durante casi dos años y que solo pudo conseguir en un remate. El primero Haruka lo mojó, el segundo lo enterró en el patio y cuando ingenuamente siguió en consejo de Kouhei de darle colores el tercero terminó ilegible de tantos dibujos.

No importaba cuanto la regañara, Haruka siguió dañándolos por lo que dejó el ultimo en el escritorio de su cuarto y cerró la puerta decidiendo leerlo cuando pudiera dejarla con alguien más. Lamentablemente no contaba con un seguro que poner en su puerta por lo que poco tiempo después la encontró dentro de su cuarto, a peligrosos escasos centímetros de alcanzarlo con sus dedos cubiertos de gelatina.

—Tal vez esta celosa porque pasaste de pasar tiempo con ella a pasártela leyendo. Es una forma de demostrar cariño a su edad.

Esa fue la explicación de sus padres junto a una promesa de reponer sus libros. A Yumiko le costaba creer que esa fuera la verdad, la sonrisa perversa de su hermana cuando lograba eliminar uno de ellos le dificultaba hacerlo. Sin embargo no había mucho que pudiera hacer, Haruka era más escurridiza de lo que originalmente pensó.

—No me gusta como demuestras cariño.

Le dijo cuando se la encontró en la puerta de la casa, en el momento justo cuando recibía el repuesto de sus libros dañados y Haruka no apartaba la vista de la caja con sus manos tras la espalda. Al parecer su próximo descuido podría terminar con un libro lleno de pintura.

* * *

 ** _No salió la escena para describir los hábitos de lectura de Yumiko. Será para otra ocasión, creo._**

 ** _¿Qué estaba viendo Haruka? Era una rara mezcla de programas como Dora la Exploradora y Supernatural para dar un poco de creatividad a la oferta televisiva para esa época (después de todo la tendencia a la interactividad está creciendo). Si la mezcla sigue pareciendo rara para una niña de dos años digamos que Yumiko no verificó la edad mínima aconsejada para ver el programa donde se habría dado cuenta de que Haruka era unos… diez años muy joven para verlo, menos sin una supervisión adecuada._**

 ** _Si se preguntan porque una niña protagonizaría un programa de este tipo, para los niños alrededor de la edad de Haruka (y unos cuantos mayores) alguien con más de veinte o treinta años le parecerá solo un par de años mayor (contando con que ya sepan contar y sobre todo si a quien ve se comporta como ellos)._**

 ** _[Esta nota fue inesperadamente larga]_**


End file.
